Talk:Parasite (Zebes)
Unknown Name? The amount of them here suggests so. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 03:48, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :It would appear that way... Regarding The Merge No. Extraxi 02:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? A simple no will be ignored, believe me. Please explain you're objections to the merge. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 23:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, one's a Bomb Parasite, the other's a Brug. It's like asking to merge Shriekbat and Skree. I think a blunt no suffices. Extraxi 00:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That, and it's already not sourced on its name. AND, one runs away and the other doesn't! Man, I hate explaining obvious things. Extraxi 00:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This has four names and not a source for one. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. Extraxi 00:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) So, how did this page get upgraded from ULF without a proper name again? I hear tell that it's 'against policy.' And unless some kind of proof comes up other than 'a sprite with about 20~ pixels looks like this bug with 40~ polygons!', a merger would be nothing short of vandalism, lying, and blatant shenanigans. Extraxi 06:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, as it stands it definitely belongs in ULF territory, but with that many names there's an alleged source in there somewhere, so I guess they've delayed judgment until someone with the guide can confirm. Dazuro 06:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i think this should not be merged with Brug. They act way too differently. And if there really isnt an official name for these, then it should be considered a ULF. ( 17:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) Whose brilliant idea was it to suggest merging two completely unrelated creatures that act nothing alike and have no ingame or guide-given evidence linking them together? This isn't like Shriekbats and Skrees. At least those are similar creatures in both form and function. This is more like suggesting a merge between Scarabs and Ing Larva Swarm. Dazuro 17:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Someone should try to touch some Brugs and see what happens. They run around in a few rooms, like up the wall in the wall jump shaft, in the bathroom (you'll never be able to catch them though) and in the room before the fight. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're saying that while bomb parasites are aggressive and attempt to latch to Samus, Brugs will instead scurry away unless provoked into combat... Seems like enough to establish that they're not the same species. Thanks, Roy! Obscure 08:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : :The only time I've seen Brugs attach to Samus is during the boss fight against the Brug Mass. If you're too close to the boss' base, Brugs will clamp onto her legs, holding her in place to allow the boss to slap you.(Latinlingo 23:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) :They look and act completely differently. And even if they were similar creatures, the articles would have to remain seperate unless the creatures were named the same thing in an official source.--AdmiralSakai 23:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Should be merged when Official name comes out, for now, they are 2 different creatures that look similar. Metroid101 23:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to rename this into a ULF until we can see what it really is. Any objections? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Screw attack edit Uhh why was this taken out? If they're on you, you can screw attack to get them off. They aren't vulnerable only to bombs. ~TehOnion 21:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The Screw Attack does not destroy these creatures. It merely dislodges them. Any attack will suffice to do this- even beams, although it is of course difficult to observe this when the creatures are affixed to Samus. They do not possess any special vulnerability to the Screw Attack.--AdmiralSakai 22:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Just curious. ~TehOnion 23:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Name Suggestion When I first encountered these creatures, I called them "Awnings" (based on the sound they made - aw aw, aw aw aw . . . ) 04:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) While that is a good name suggestion, we (unfortunately) cannot take random names as the article name. But thank you for your suggestion, it would be helpful if the rules were any other way. Thanks and sorry! ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento']]~ 16:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Was it called Parasites? If I remeber correctly, I recall reading them as Parasites when reading the MZM Guide from Nintendo (in a phrase called pop th parasites...)... Just asking... Mp3c 02:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) We need to find an official name for it. Was this guide official? If so, can you please tell me, exactly, the paragraph it was used in? Bold and Italicize Parasites. 03:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If you do find it, then please let me handle the actual renaming of the article. RoyboyX is effectively gone now, but I want to make sure these descriptor names get handled properly from now on, and would like to set an example. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, I no longer have no way to confirm it, since it was lost in the depths of my garage... It was an /off. Nintendo Guide... I'll get back to this when I find it.... ① for Log Book mp3c at 15:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC)